


瀚冰 | 变节之噬心风暴01【卧底 全息网游 阴谋 心理 毒品】

by XinyuCarol



Series: 瀚冰 | 变节之噬心风暴 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 全息网游Holographic game, 卧底Undercover work, 救赎Redemption, 毒品Drug, 边缘性人格障碍bpd, 阴谋Conspiracy, 香港HK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinyuCarol/pseuds/XinyuCarol
Summary: 剧情简介：一片完整剧情向的RPS同人文——作为特聘专家的季肖冰在去警局报道的第一天，就不幸惨遭绑架。随后莫名其妙地，被强制进入由高氏集团开发的名为《噬心风暴》的全息网游中。并在游戏里作为重要的可攻略角色，以名为”展耀“的变节卧底警察身份邂逅了角色名称为”白羽瞳“的头号玩家高瀚宇。游戏的剧情初设规定，要想通关，警察和变节卧底只能其中一方获得胜利。因此为了能在游戏中生存下来活到最后，玩家就必须要不择手段。然而，随着剧情的深入发展，游戏里隐藏的细节和映射不断被挖掘，瀚冰两人的感情也发生了微妙的转变。反转、系统入侵、黑化、救赎、欺诈、信任、各有故事的npc...究竟怎样才能顺利通过游戏？游戏《噬心风暴》背后又隐藏了怎样不为人知的往事？本文内含少量——地点/人物/事物的虚构。共计25章，字数统计173560。结局为HE，请姐妹们放心使用。初次写文，作者菌竭力使《变节之噬心风暴》严谨完整。但其中有关于文笔、行文技巧及涉及到的相关专业知识，如有不足，还请各位仙女多多担待。也欢迎各位多多指出其中错误，给出意见、建议与想法，作者菌必侧耳倾听，用心改正。再者，由于作者菌的大部分脑洞都是在各种音乐里诞生的，所以基本上每一章节的内容作者菌都配备了极为贴合的BGM，并且整理成为歌单放在网易云。有兴趣的姐妹可以搜索“瀚冰”关键词就可以找到。配合食用，也许会效果更佳(不是)~爱瀚冰、爱瞳曜、爱我们的S.C.I。祝愿两位哥哥事业有成、前程似锦。也祝愿各位仙女们越来越美、甜甜蜜蜜、长命百岁、万事如意。鞠躬，爱你们。关键词：RPS、瀚冰、瞳曜、S.C.I 谜案集、全息网游、黑化、心理、背叛、囚徒困境、信任、博弈、暴力美学、毒品、卧底、剧情、港风、边缘性人格障碍、阴谋、囚禁、救赎。灵感来源：《头号玩家》《幕后玩家》《贝克街的亡灵》《潜行狙击》《雷霆扫毒》《毒战》《反贪风暴3》《Laughing之变节》《飞虎之潜行极战》《读心神探》《使徒行者》《楚门的世界》《S.C.I 谜案集》《催眠大师》《第十二夜系列》





	瀚冰 | 变节之噬心风暴01【卧底 全息网游 阴谋 心理 毒品】

Chapter 01 头号玩家  
BGM：Elsinore Revisited

空气里有潮湿阴冷的味道。  
嗅觉比视觉先一步觉醒。  
季肖冰带着一丝疲惫缓缓睁开眼，后脑的伤还在隐隐作痛。今日他原本是要作为O记特聘的犯罪心理专家去报到的。但莫名其妙的是，刚出地铁口，自己就被一棍闷响震得眼前发黑，昏了过去。  
这是哪里？  
眼前无尽的黑暗仿佛在无声地流动，压抑着，深海般令人窒息。  
伸手摸向口袋，里面空空如也。想来手机已失踪多时。他与外界唯一的联系也在此消失。  
不祥的预感涌上季肖冰心头。

与此同时。  
The Storm——全港唯一一艘价值超过5000万美元的大型豪华游艇上。  
“这款全息网游，是我们高氏集团近十余年的心血。我们用千人精英团队的智慧结晶，缔造了今日的《噬心风暴》。从某种意义上来说，这款游戏的发布，已经不再单纯是我们高氏集团成功转型的见证，更是当下科技创新的标杆…”意气风发的中年男人对着镜头侃侃而谈。  
记者们的闪光灯汇聚成一条浩大的星河，无不彰显着这场海上发布会的盛况。  
“瀚宇，恭喜你。”举着香槟的年轻女人款款走来。  
人还未到，朱唇先起。“干杯～”  
好一个暗香流动，风情万种。  
然而高瀚宇面无表情，只是象征性地碰了一个杯，“同喜。”  
“怎么？不高兴吗？《噬心风暴》系列也是你参与设计的。付出那么多心血，现在终于发布了，就这么冷淡，连一个微笑也没有？”觉察到高瀚宇的漠然，女人试探性地开口。  
高瀚宇好像早就料到会有这么一问，不假思索地答道，“你知道，我头部受过伤。不仅记忆受损，情感区域和面部肌肉控制也跟着受到影响。无动于衷，是我唯一的表情。”  
似乎是滴水不漏的回答。女人挑不出什么破绽，于是不置可否地耸耸肩，没再说话。  
“为了大家能够更充分地体会到这款算息网游的魅力，我们决定把《噬心风暴》系列的先行版本现场展示给各位。首先，我们会随机抽取在场的嘉宾作为NPC参与到游戏中来。而游戏主角——则由高氏集团未来的董事长，也就是我的儿子，高瀚宇来担任。”  
伴随着高董浑厚的声音，方才在台下议论纷纷的众人逐渐安静下来。几个记者探头探脑地张望着，想知道这个从未在公众眼前露面的高氏继承人究竟长什么样子。

贴身剪裁的墨蓝色高级西装印着精密的暗花。无视身边的所有人，高瀚宇每一步都走得霸气而坦然。  
“欢迎各位来到《噬心风暴》的发布会，我是高瀚宇。本次全息网游先行版的头号玩家…”

时间一分一秒地流逝。  
不知道过去多久了，季肖冰在黑暗中仍然毫无头绪。这过分压抑的环境里，他几乎听得见自己心脏有力的跳动声。  
怎么办？  
无数种念头在心底划过。

“请座号为5.15.25…到255的嘉宾来到B区域，我们已为每位嘉宾安排了一个固定的游戏舱。请在工作人员的指导下佩戴好体感装置，作为npc一同进入游戏。本游戏过于真实，高血压、心脏病及哮喘患者请提前与工作人员联系…祝您游戏愉快。”  
人工女声机械地重复着广播。  
高瀚宇坐在游戏舱内，身上连着各式各样的电线。这些电线连在舱内，最终通向完全设备的控制中心。  
主机上，信号指示灯有规律的跳跃着。  
“一切正常。”高瀚宇扫了眼仪器上的数据，不动声色地与台上的父亲沟通了一个眼神。  
高董点点头。看了看B区游戏舱内一个个摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试的玩家。嘴角扬起一丝古怪的笑容。“下面我宣布，游戏——正式开始。”

游戏舱缓缓关闭。  
一众玩家感到丝丝困意，不由纷纷闭上了双眼，进入意识里的另一世界。  
黑暗中，金属质感的UI清晰地投放在眼前。高瀚宇站在环形LOGO中，望着由自己亲手设计的游戏初始化界面。  
“《噬心风暴》先行版。Loading…”  
“玩家身份认证——高瀚宇、男…”  
“玩家角色读取——警察。S.C.I组长。”  
“玩家角色名称随机赋予——白羽瞳。”  
“玩家任务——找出叛徒并将其击毙，方可结束游戏。在此之前，头号玩家无权强行退出，否则启动自毁程序。”  
看到这条附加提示，高瀚宇皱了皱眉。想说什么，但最终没有开口。  
“加载完毕。”  
“欢迎进入游戏。”

“第98步、第99步…”季肖冰换了一种探索方式。由于环境黑暗，感知不到这里究竟有多大，他决定从自己醒来的位置朝一个方向走，用脚步丈量空间。  
只是…走了这么久，一直触不到头。  
“第100…”锲而不舍地迈出这第一百步。脚跟还未落稳，身后突然亮起一阵光芒。季肖冰猛地回头，已经适应了黑暗的双眼有些刺痛，他下意识地闭上双眼。  
稳住神。  
季肖冰再次睁眼，环顾四周。  
荧光是自己头顶一台投影设备发出的，只是方才未开启，没有被自己觉察。  
季肖冰盯着这束荧光，没来由地产生了一股倦意。眼皮正欲合住，忽然荧光消失，双眼又坠入黑暗。季肖冰心神为之一振，意识回归清醒。  
3秒后，房间里重新亮起。  
巨大的网游登录界面投射在季肖冰眼前。  
“这是什么，游戏？！”季肖冰难以置信地盯着眼前还在不断加载的进度条。“我不喜欢玩游戏，让我出去！”  
话音刚落，一系列玩家协议便展现在季肖冰眼前。

「一.玩家无权强行退出游戏，否则将会启动游戏自毁程序。且玩家的本体意识将会受到严重影响，若玩家违约造成脑部神经损坏而成为植物人，本公司不负连带责任及玩家医药费。  
二.本游戏体验过于真实，不建议高血压、心脏病及哮喘患者进入。  
三.重要NPC和主要玩家需完成指定角色任务方可结束游戏。对立的角色只能一方存活。  
四.最终解释权归本游戏所有。」

“…”季肖冰看着这四条赤裸裸的霸王条款，意识到自己分明被人设了局。现在被迫参与其中，安全不保，也求救不得。只是他思前想后，实在是不明白，平日自己待人接物一向温和谦逊，不记得同哪位发生过口角。那…这又会是谁呢？  
正在想，进度条已全部加载完毕。  
荧荧烁烁的光笼罩着季肖冰一袭白色长款风衣，也令他那张轮廓坚毅的脸上，难以分辨出表情。  
季肖冰冷静地注视着不断变换的界面，留意所有的提示信息。  
“《噬心风暴》先行版。Loading…”  
“玩家身份认证——季肖冰、男…”  
“玩家角色读取——S.C.I组员。变节卧底警察。”  
“玩家角色名称随机赋予——展耀。”  
“玩家初始任务——隐藏身份，从警方取得有利情报。后续任务会根据剧情走向定时发送至邮箱，请注意查收。”  
“加载完毕。”  
“欢迎进入游戏。”

The Storm二层大厅——  
会场的巨大银幕上，用81个小分镜实时显示着所有玩家的游戏定位和身体状况数据。最中间的大屏是游戏主线剧情的动态画面。  
此刻，嘉宾席上的所有人都睁大了眼，目不转睛地盯着主屏缓缓播放的剧情介绍：

「2018年，香港警队锐意改革CID刑侦部门，在“四大皇牌”——“CIB”刑事情报科、“O记”有组织罪案及三合会罪案调查科、“NB”毒品调查科及“CCB”商业罪案调查科之外，单独成立了S.C.I. 特殊罪案专门调查小组（Special Crime Investigation Team）…」

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！！么么~欢迎到LOFTER或者微博上点击原文呀~！！也欢迎给文章Kudos吖！！~


End file.
